


Addled in the Abattoir

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [66]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Dementia, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells people how Margot had a stroke that left her mute. Those who could contradict that are long dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addled in the Abattoir

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 June 2016  
> Word Count: 305  
> Written for: KryssiKakes  
> Prompt: Lyons ~ ritual  
> Summary: He tells people how Margot had a stroke that left her mute. Those who could contradict that are long dead.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set after the events of episode 01x07 "Abattoir", but before the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Mentions of canon-typical violence.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: You know, the more I write for John Lyons, the creepier he gets. I haven't decided if this is a good or bad thing. He clearly showed his creepy, sadistic side in the latter half of the series. I'm just expanding on that creepiness and filling in a few blanks for questions I never got answered.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Upon verifying that Margot is sleeping in the sunshine of the solar, her nurse nearby, John heads down the path deeper into the wooded part of the property. Margot's never liked it out there; her squeamish stomach has been unable to accept the messiness of death required in his sacrifices. The last time she was in the abattoir was the night she lost practically all rational connection with sanity.

To this day, he regrets the loss of her keen intelligence and her more reliable visions and prophecies. But he doesn't miss her disdain for the clear changes he's made toward the Plan over the years. Margot has always been a firm proponent of the traditional methods of preparation for the Deliverer's arrival. When she began to openly disagree with his decisions within their coven, and the greater organization at large, John knew he needed to do something to keep his control.

The tainted wine brought on a seizure that caused her to fall and hit her head on the stone floor. Somehow it was considered a stroke, particularly when she never regained full control of her faculties. Over the next decade, he kept a close eye on the various members of the coven and found ways to remove everyone that knew the details of what he did. Every last one of them ended up out in the woods surrounding the abattoir.

Never let it be said that John Lyons suffers traitors easily. The only one he's never been able to kill is so addled, no one believes a word she says. The lie of the strokes works well when she does have the random lucid moments. Perhaps she should be removed completely -- suffocation by pillow would be easy -- but a part of him still loves her and misses the woman he first met and married.


End file.
